


Do You Want a Baby with Me?

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha!Danny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Steve, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Danny想再要个孩子，非常想。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ABO，生子，部分人物关系设定有所调整。  
> Omega!Steve/Alpha!Danny互攻。  
> 《Do You Want a Baby?》角色反转！

_“_ _I love you._ _”_

_“I love you, too._ _”_

_……_

_“你是个白痴。我放弃了。”_

_……_

_“好吃吗？”_

_“很好吃。”_

_“我能尝一下嘛？”_

_“当然。”_

_……_

_“你在说啥……只是鱼薯而已啊。”_

_“还有无数会让你感到悲伤的回忆。我不想这样，我不想看你伤心。”_

_……_

_“你知道为什么吗？因为你傻啊！”_

_……_

_“Grace! Grace在哪儿？Grace Williams在哪儿？”_

_“Uncle Steve!_ _”_

_“Grace!_ _”_

_……_

_“我真高兴见到你。我要拥抱你，或者亲吻你，你挑。”_

_“来抱一下。”_

_……_

_“怎么这么晚才来？”_

_……_

 

“我想再要个孩子。”

Steve的动作定格了一会儿，又继续大口嚼着嘴里的烤虾。“你知道Alpha和Beta成功的几率很低吧？”他状似不经意地探对方的口风，“Melissa跟你和好了？”

“没。我们刚刚分手了。”

“Sorry to hear that. 可是那你打算怎么生啊？你懂的，男性Alpha可是百分百无怀孕可能的，连人工授精这条路都断了。”刚得知这个消息的Steve松了口气，不知道自己究竟是为他的兄弟感到遗憾，还是莫名地有些开心，“即使可以我也不会同意的，没你当我的后援的时候我受伤的几率翻了好几番。”声音里竟透着点委屈。

Danny赏了他个大大的白眼：“我打算找个Omega……别拿这种眼光看着我。很凑巧的是我刚好和你一样也是个警察——当然是合法的！我又不像你，会是那种靠颜值把人骗上床的。我对待感情可是很认真的。”

“好吧。”Steve张了张嘴，终是没有反驳，把两只烤虾胡乱地往嘴里塞，“所以你刚分手，就已经有合适的人选了？你不能这么鲁莽，Danny。如果你想跟一个人生孩子，你得摸清她的底细才行。”

“我和他认识六年了。相信我，他的一举一动我都了如指掌。”

所以这还是个男性Omega。Steve皱着眉，在大脑里飞快地搜索着跟Danny比较亲近的Omega。而结果里符合条件的也就只有Chin而已。

如果Danny跟他真的那么熟，自己不可能不认识。而Chin……Steve狠狠地打了个寒战。“你询问过他的想法了吗？他怎么说？”他的心怦怦地跳着，期冀着得到否定的答案。

“我这不问呢么。”Danny从座位上站了起来，双手撑着桌子，微微向前倾身，“你想跟我生个孩子吗，babe？”

Steve错愕地大张着嘴，傻愣了半天，最终才成功地把一个破碎的“WHAT”拼凑了出来。

Danny似乎对这段话的戏剧性效果十分满意。他习惯性地抬手捋顺了头发，稍稍释放开了Alpha气场，把Steve整个人温柔地包裹在里面。

Steve有点懵。Danny的气息让他安心，但同时也混沌了他的头脑。他现在脑子里简直是一团乱麻，各种念头像超长弹幕一样呼啸而过，交织在一起完全分辨不清。

“你怎么想？”Danny坐回了长椅上，收敛了气息，好留给他一点空间来独立思考。看到Steve依旧保持着他呆滞的表情，Danny皱了眉，不知从哪里掏出一朵玫瑰，塞进了他手里。

Steve盯着玫瑰大脑放空地看了几秒，然后嘴角抽搐了一下，终于找回了语言能力。“Danny...”他的语气软软的，透着无奈，眼睛里明明白白地写着“别闹”，“你刚刚才说过你对待感情是很认真的。”

“我是认真的。”Danny舔舔唇，伸出手握住他的，目光投注在玫瑰上又移开，一路向上寻找Steve的眼睛。唔，找到了，有点困扰但是没有抵触。或许我该试着吻吻他？

“如果你想泡我，起码不应该选择在Kamekona的虾车说这些。这太随便了，Danny。”Steve说。

Danny一愣：“我当初还拿易拉罐拉环跟Rachel求婚成功了呢……这就是你的重点，huh？”他咬着唇笑了一会儿，“所以你这是同意了吗？”

“Nope，谁说我同意了？”Steve噘起嘴，“我又不想要孩子。”

“不，你想要孩子，babe。我不像你，我是个受过正规训练的出色的警探，你骗不了我。”

“God，你非要抓住‘正规训练’这点不放了吗？”

“还有肝，别忘了。”Danny提醒他，换来Steve一声痛苦的呻吟，“前天你冲进来的时候，寻找Grace的急切绝对不亚于Lou寻找Will。你看着她的那个眼神，babe，我回去好好地思考了一天，而我绝对不会看错。那就是父爱，满溢的父爱。我知道你早就把Grace视如己出，但她毕竟是我和Rachel的女儿，我是说，该有个咱们俩的孩子。”

Steve眨眨眼：“好吧，就算我想要个孩子，那为什么是咱俩生？”

“我想要个孩子，你也想要个孩子，而咱俩恰好分别是Alpha和Omega，为什么不一起？”

Steve被他的逻辑打败了。而且该死的，他居然真的动心了。他和Danny的孩子。听起来不错。“你不会轻易放过我对不对？”看到Danny不置可否地挑眉，他头痛地扶额，“好吧，你说的有道理，我们什么时候去医院？”

“为什么要去医院？”

“做试管婴儿啊。”

“你我的身体机能都很正常，为什么要做试管婴儿？只有不孕不育的人才做试管婴儿，Steven。”

Steve琢磨了一下这句话，以为是自己会错意了，然而好像没有办法理解成别的意思。“你想跟我上床？”他看着Danny的眼睛，慢慢地，慢慢地问。

“不一定要有床。”Danny小声嘀咕，在Steve眯起眼睛盯他的时候赶紧清了清嗓子掩饰过去，“孩子们是上天赐予的礼物，是爱的结晶。这一切都是自然发生的，而不是借助什么该死的机器。Grace遭受过父母不和，我不想让我的第二个孩子也经历这一切。”他挥舞着手臂试图强调自己的观点，“所以请问帅气的Omega，我，浪漫使者Danny Williams，是否有这个荣幸，邀请你共度晚餐呢？”他站起身来，伸出右手，递向Steve。

Steve看看他又看看他的手，忽然“噗哧”一声笑了出来。“这是什么时候发生的？”在Danny开始不满之前，他问，“你爱上我了。”肯定句。

Danny用舌尖舔舐着下唇：“给你捐完肝之后？七年前？我也不知道。你到底答不答应？反正我们本来就是要一起吃晚餐的，区别只在于你不用再找各种理由不付钱了，我会请客。”

“答应啊！当然答应。”Steve马上说。

 

Danny打了个电话给大厨预订了座位，两个人共用了晚餐。这一餐似乎与以前的那么多顿饭也没有什么不同，除了档次高一点和Danny会请客以外。Danny絮絮叨叨地说着些“Grace一点都不害怕”“她的同学们都吓傻了”“那小子目前看上去还挺老实的”之类的话，Steve偶尔插上几句“她是个勇敢的孩子”“嘿，也不看看Grace是谁训练出来的”“别担心，Will是个好孩子”……

直到Danny凑过来吻他的面颊，一切似乎都没有什么不同。Steve怔了一下，待他反应过来，Danny已经坐回了位置上。

“Danny.”Steve噘起嘴，喊了他的名字后却想不到要说什么，于是闭了嘴。

Danny挑眉：“我们要一起生孩子的好吧，babe？你得习惯这个。”又瞅了瞅他，“你这个表情让我更想吻你了。”

Steve立刻收起笑容，板起脸，略微抬起下巴：“吃你的饭，Danny。”他能感觉到脸上有点烫，低下了头，努力地跟盘子里的菜较劲。

他不是什么纯情Omega，他今年已经40岁了，好吧？这可是个不小的数字，而是绝对会被产科划分到“高龄”的那类。但是即使厚脸皮如McGarrett，提到这么私密的话题的时候也难免会难为情的。而对方还恰巧是自己的搭档，最亲密的伙伴，无话不谈的兄弟，这一切都只会雪上加霜。

Steve在接受Danny喜欢自己这件事上一点困难都没有。拜托，他俩可是Alpha和Omega，平时那么多的亲昵举动，要不是信息素的存在，估计但凡认识他们的人都会坚信他俩早就搞上了。但是Steve从来没想到过面对感情一向能逃则逃的Danny会说出口，还是以这么直接的方式……呃，说不定自己理解错了。Danny爱他，但不是那种爱，他其实只是想要个孩子？

“Steve，你都快啃了半根筷子了。”Danny善意地提醒了一句，看到对面的人猛地抖了一下，讪讪地放下筷子，拿起酒杯抿了一口，蹩脚地掩饰。

虽然气氛略有些尴尬，但对于两个吃货而言，这一餐吃得相当愉快。Danny坚持要一切都按流程进行，开车把他送回去。Steve当然不肯遂他的愿，路过他的时候干净利落地从他手里抢走了车钥匙，拉开车门坐进了驾驶座。整套动作行云流水，一气呵成。

Danny趴在车窗边缘看他：“你不打算让我开我自己的车吗？”Omega笑容满面，丝毫没有让步的意思。“好吧。”Alpha点点头，认命地坐上了副驾驶。

“早点休息。”Danny下车把Steve送到了他家门口，还贴心地掏出钥匙帮他开了门。

“我自己来就行。”Steve对这种相处模式感到极为不适应，“收起你的大Alpha主义，Daniel，我又不是第一天当Omega。”

“Hey，这叫绅士风度！”Danny大叫，“我知道你这种野兽是无法理解这个词的，但你能不能最起码有点感激之情？”

Steve翻了个白眼：“屁，平时都是我给你开门。”

“那是因为你是个古怪的控制狂！”Danny仰着头冲他嚷。

好了，这就正常多了。回到正常的氛围使Steve舒坦了许多。他凑过去恶作剧地在Danny脸颊上亲了一口，然后飞一样地窜进屋里关上了门。

黑暗里看不清Danny的表情。Danny站了一会儿，才转身离开。透过猫眼望着科迈罗隐没在夜色中，Steve松了口气，摸摸自己发烫的脸颊，慢慢地上了楼。

 

第二天Danny约他来家里吃晚饭，他亲自下厨。Steve在边上围观了全程，暗自庆幸他没有把厨房烧了。

第三天Danny本想邀他去酒吧的，但他们接到了个案子。

第四天案子在Danny的严刑逼供下迅速宣告结束，晚上他们如愿去酒吧喝了个痛快。

第五天Danny请他吃早点，并哼哼唧唧地尝试了一下黄油咖啡，表示这玩意儿实在是太恶心了。

第六天。

Steve刚醒的时候就隐约意识到有些不对劲。他打着哈欠从床头柜上摸来了手机，摁了半天才点亮了屏幕。

一个大大的“6:25”显示在上面。

就算Steve有晨跑的习惯，现在也未免太早了些，更何况是周末。有点口渴，但他并不打算去倒点水喝，翻了个身，裹严了被子，打算继续睡。就在这时，有液体顺着后穴流淌出去，打湿了干净的床单。

Steve一个激灵从床上跳了起来，接着腿一软，又重重跌回了床上。他已经完全清醒了，过于清醒，以至于被拉到了另一个极端。跨间的老二兴致勃勃地扬起头，浓烈的Omega信息素在屋里炸裂开来——鉴于他的信息素是火药味的，那切实地像是有人不慎引爆了炸药。要不是他没有邻居，估计HPD已经全副武装地赶来了。

操，他的发情期提前了。

“提前”是一个充满绝望的词，那意味着——他没有做任何准备工作，包括忘记买棉条，玩具塞在储藏间里且没充电，但发情期专用抑制剂放在办公室了，所以他该死地需要它们！他也没跟队友请假……噢，今天是周末来着。完了，他的大脑已经不清醒了。

一定是最近跟那个Alpha单独相处的时间太久了。Steve想。肯定是这样。虽然他平时就跟搭档厮混在一起，但是还没到一日三餐都要凑在一起吃的程度。

他需要什么东西来安抚自己。但他不想动，更不想下床。

Steve挣扎着支起上身，从枕头底下摸出一把手枪，尝试了好久才把弹夹卸掉。弹夹被抛在地上，发出清脆的声响。

那是一把SIG-Sauer P226。他的第一把枪，某种意义上。

[i][color=Gray]“枪对你来说不只是没问题而已。你喜欢枪。你爱那些好枪。你就是个枪支发烧友。”Danny笑容满面地说，“我觉得你晚上没准和枪上床的。”[/color][/i]

该死的，这次Danny说对了。

Danny. Danny. Danny.

这个名字放大无数倍充斥着他的大脑挥散不去。

DannyDannyDannyDannyDanny...

停，快停下！他痛苦地蜷紧眉头，冲出口的却是一声绵长的呻吟。他喘口气，从抽屉里摸索出湿纸巾，暴力地扯开包装，简单地清洁了一下手里的武器，然后丢下了床。冰冷的金属抵在收缩着的穴口的时候，他呜咽一声，绷紧了身体。

……

Steve是个晚熟的Omega，相当晚。作为Beta加入SEAL的他经历发情初潮的时候刚好是在执行任务的中途。好消息是当时周围没有人，他没有暴露，也没有任何危险；坏消息是对此毫无防备的他手边没有任何可用的药物或器具，在如此荒僻的地方出去购买也很不现实。于是他选了唯一的选择。

他拿起了手边的那把枪。

……

准星是长方形的，有棱有角，划在柔软的内壁上有些痛，但他已经习惯了。很快这点不适就被汹涌的快感取代，更多黏滑的液体涌出来，沾湿了他干燥的皮肤。他喘息着，左手熟练地套弄着自己，右手把枪管塞进了身体里，感受着冰凉的物体破开自己。枪栓在摩擦下断断续续地往后滑动，又猛地弹回去，惊得他浑身一震。扳机护圈很快就顶上了股沟，深深地陷进肉里，硌得生疼。他把枪往回撤到穴口，又撞了进去，有节奏地律动着。极致的快感让他爆发出了一连串的粗口。

但这不够，还远远不够。左手伸进里面不耐烦地拓弄了几下，右手死死握住握柄，缓慢而又执着地往里推进。小穴颤抖着收缩着，不知是想要这异物进去亦或是出来。吞下整个枪管的瞬间，他满足地叹息了一声，晃动着开始抽插。被体温捂得温热的金属一次又一次顶撞进他的身体，尖锐的棱角摩擦着抽搐着的内壁。简单粗暴，毫不留情。他咬住下唇，闭上眼睛，加快了手上的动作，把理智交给这无休无止的情欲。

“Fuck!”枪口撞上前列腺的瞬间他低低地喊了出来，“FUCK! DANNY!”

Danny?

脱口而出的名字让他愣了愣，但精虫上脑的Steve已然无法思考。Danny把他按倒在床上，贴近他，掐住他的腰，不顾他的低声求饶，把他不断地拖向自己，狠狠地顶撞进来。

“嗯……啊！……Danny!”他扭动着身体，放弃了一切戒备，顺从地迎合着身后的人。空气中呛人的火药味反而让他硬得发疼。

『我要把你操哭。』Danny有些强硬地撸动着他，俯首在他耳畔说，『我要操烂你，把阴茎捅进你的Omega子宫里，用结把你卡在我的身下，标记你，用精液填满你，让你怀上我的孩子。』

“唔！”Steve呻吟出声。身体里的阴茎硬得可怕，粗暴地不容反抗地重重捣入进去。每一次抽动都带来一连串的颤抖，和极致的快感。

『Steve McGarrett，你是我的。』Danny拍上他的屁股，紧接着又是一记深顶。

“Fuck! Danny，啊！”Steve绷紧了全身的肌肉，后穴疯狂地收缩着，高高地弓起了身子，在最后一次贯穿下低吼着喷射出来。浓稠的精液沾满了手指和床单。Steve的眼睛湿湿的，大脑一片空白，喘息着瘫在床上，沉沉睡去。

 

TBC


End file.
